El instituto
by Mayu Lainus
Summary: Todos nuestros amigos se encuentran en un instituto distinguido de Japón donde el año escolar comienza que aventuras vivirán en esta.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Ya terminaba el verano, ya era hora que la diversión acabase y que todos los colegiales regresaran a las aulas para pasar sentados por cinco horas o más, pero no todo era negativo ya que también verían viejos amigos y se podría decir que era la nueva oportunidad de iniciar una nueva jornada.

-EN LA ESTACION DE TRENES-

-Papá que tal si vuelvo a la aldea- decía un joven de pelo rojo.

-No Ginga es una gran oportunidad para que tengas un mejor estudio y además me costo que te aceptaran en Hikikomori- contesto el padre del pelirrojo tratando de convencerlo.

El joven solo opto por callar pues sabía que su padre no podría soportar una queja más.

-EN UN EDIFICIO CENTRICO- (BEY PIT)

Una joven castaña se lanzo a su suave cama muy emocionada por la mañana que venía.

-Hay al fin, voy a entrar a Hikikomori- dijo la joven con gran emoción mientras abrazaba su almohada-como será mañana.

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL INSTITUTO HIKIKOMORI-

-Buenos días jóvenes y señoritas hoy vengo a darles la bienvenida al gran y prestigioso instituto Hikikomori uno de las mejores escuelas del mundo, como ya todos ya sabrán en este instituto todos los estudiantes tienen que hacer alguna arte y esmerarse en ella, también paralelamente cada de uno de ustedes tendrá que practicar algún deporte y sabrán que tendrán que sobresalir en este- dijo una señora vestida muy elegantemente, esta se dirigía a una multitud de niños y jóvenes los cuales iban vestidos con un uniforme que está formado por un saco con el sello del colegio de color azul, una camisa blanca, pantalones plomos y zapatos de color negro para los hombres mientras que las mujeres iban vestidas con un saco de color azul, camisa blanca, una falda hasta la rodilla ploma o un pantalón plomo, si llevaban faldas tenían medias altas y finalmente llevaban unos zapatos negros- bueno espero que este año sea mejor que el próximo con esto dicho vallan a sus aulas-finalizo aquella señora.

Entre toda la multitud se encontraba un niño de pelo verde y ojos cafes este parecía ser muy tímido hasta que un niño de pelo naranja y ojos verdes.

-KENTA- dijo el niño de pelo naranja al momento de saltar sobre el niño de pelo ver el cual se llamaba Kenta.

-Hola Yu- dijo tranquilamente el otro niño.

-¿Qué sala te toco?- pregunto el de ojos verdes el cual sellamaba Yu.

-Doce- contesto el niño con la esperanza que a su amigo le tocara la misma sala.

-Chócales- dijo al momento de ofrecer su mano.

En otro lugar del gran salón se encontraba un joven de pelo verde y ojos turquesas el cual hablaba con un chico de pelo morado y de gran tamaño.

-Kyoya y que hiciste en las vacaciones- dijo el de mayor tamaño con gran curiosidad.

-Entrenar- contesto como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Ante estos dos un joven de cabello plateado paso frente suyo provocando que el de cabello morado gritara.

-Tsubasa- asi atrayendo la atención del joven peliplata.

-Benkei, Kyoya- dijo en voz baja antes de acercarse a los dos jóvenes.

**Holas, aquí les presento mi segundo finc ¿Bueno que les pareció? ¿En qué puedo mejorar?, bueno antes que se me olvide vengo a decirles que el lunes ya voy a estar en vacaciones de invierno por lo cual en 2 semanas voy a estar más activa.**

**Ruben: Hola aquí yo estoy para hacerte recuerdo de algo especial.**

**No es necesario, bueno hoy vengo también a felicitar a resplandorrosa626 FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, bueno yo se que posiblemente no lea esto pero igual la felicita ya que ella fue una de las escritora que me inspiro a entrar a fanfiction.**

**Ruben: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.**

**Bueno continuando si lees esto te deseo lo mejor del mundo y te mando un abrazo, con esto dicho me despido.**

**Ambos: No leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ya todos estaban en sus respectivos salones en una de las tantas aulas que había estaban unos chicos de 14 y 15 años los cuales estaban muy calmados por la presencia de la profesora.

-Bueno, cómo lo dijo a directora espero que se esfuercen mucho, también me voy a presentar soy la señorita Mai soy su profesora de música-dijo la profesora la cual era muy joven-Bueno primero quiero conocer a los nuevos alumnos pues los antiguos ya me conocen y yo los conozco ya-dijo bastante tranquila- quiero que al presentarse digan su nombre, edad, que deporte practican, sí cantan y que instrumento tocan- estos dos últimos lo dijo con gran emoción (Bueno para no hacer esto interminable sólo voy a poner a los principales)

-Bueno, yo me llamó Ginga Hagane, tengo 15 años, práctico fútbol, no canto al menos no entre por mi voz y sí tocó un instrumento la cual es la guitarra- dijo el chico de pelo rojo. -Hola, yo soy Madoka Amano, tengo 14 años, práctico gimnasia y bailó, sí canto, tocó el piano y flautín- se presento la castaña.

-Hola, soy Hikari Hasama, tengo 14 años, práctico kaedo, tocó lira y violín y sí canto- dijo una joven de pelo celeste y ojos azules.

-Bueno chicos esos fueron nuestros alumnos nuevos aunque faltan dos señoritas según mi lista- dijo fijándose en un cuaderno.

En ese momento la puerta se abre de repente así entrando 2 jóvenes, ambas tenían el pelo negro hasta media espalda, ambas tenían los ojos marrones solo que una de ellas los tenía más claros y finalmente una de las chicas no era de piel blanca ni de piel morena sino un intermedio mientras que la otra joven de ojos claros era de piel blanca.

-Disculpe la tardanza- dijo la joven de piel medio morena con la respiración entre cortada.

-Disculpe el atraso- contesto la otra joven de igual forma cansada.

-Tranquilas chicas pero espero que se la ultima vez- dijo la profesora con una muy buena actitud pero dejando en claro que sea la última vez.

Ambas chicas se sentaron, aliviadas por la hermosa actitud de la maestra.

-Como ambas señoritas llegaron tarde se tendrán que presentar ahora, nombre, edad, deporte, ¿cantan? Y que instrumentos tocan- dijo la maestra.

-Hola, me llamo Ana Rodriguez, tengo 14 años, practico futbol, si canto **(disculpa por no preguntar esto es que se me olvido disculpar) **y finalmente toco bastantes instrumentos pero en especial la guitarra- dijo la joven la cual parecía ser muy entusiasta.

-Buenos días, yo soy Mayu Lainus, tengo 13 pero pronto voy a cumplir 14, el deporte que practico es Taekwondo, si canto y si toco algunos instrumentos los cuales son la lira y flauta traversa- dijo un poco indiferente.

-Bueno chicos y chicas ahora van a presentarse los antiguos primero…

_Continuara…_

**Holas, las preguntillas ¿Qué les pareció? ¿En qué puedo mejorar?.**

**Ruben: Holas.**

**No copies mi saludo, bueno agradezco a ananeko123 por prestarme su Oc´s espero que te haya gustado como lo use y claro que va seguir en la historia si no te gusto no dudes en decírmelo, así también me disculpo por lo cortoooo que es enserio no se que tengo con los capítulos cortos.**

**Ruben: Doña inspiración se va muy rápido.**

**Si T.T ya con esto dicho me despido.**

**Ambos: Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Bueno ya se presentaron los nuevos alumnos, ahora les toca a los antiguos **(claramente en la clase había más alumnos pero sería muy cansador leer y escribir todos)**

-Hola, Bemkei Hanawa, tengo 15 años, práctico box, tocó la batería y saxofón- dijo el chico robusto de pelo morado.

-Buenas, me llamó Kyoya Tategami, tengo 14 años, práctico esgrima, sí canto y finalmente tocó algunos instrumentos los cuales son guitarra, bajo, lira, batería, chelo, violín y piano- finalizó el joven de pelo verde, dejando así a varias chicas encantadas por él.

-Hola soy Nile Nauri, tengo 14 años, práctico esgrima, no canto y tocó piano, flauta traversa y violín- dijo un joven de pelo naranja y café, de ojos verdes y piel morena.

-Hola soy Mei Mei, tengo 14 años, práctico Kun fu, canto y tocó el bajo- dijo una joven con dos moños, piel blanca y ojos azules.

-Soy Chau xin, tengo 15 años, práctico Kun fu, canto y tocó piano- dijo un joven de pelo café, piel medio morena muy atractivo.

-Soy Tsubasa Otori, 15, equitación, canto y piano, violín- dijo un joven peliplata yendo directo al punto.

*Algunas presentaciones después*

-Aunque ustedes ya lo dijeron necesito oír cómo cantan y tocan, por eso la próxima clase quiero que lo hagan- dijo la maestra Mai. Para después tocar el timbre... Pasaron más clases pero claramente llego el receso.

-TERRAZA DE LA INSTITUCIÓN-

La joven Ana se encontraba mirando el gran jardín que tenía la escuela con de repente escucha unas voces mayormente masculinas...

-Hee que rayos hace está so penga aquí- dijo indignada una chica morena, de ojos cafés y cabello café. -¿Que te crees?-dijo Ana algo extrañada.

-Ja, muñeca yo no me haría muy a la ruda, ya que tienes el honor de hablar con los GARCÍA- dijo un chico súper robusto y que parecía ser el mayor entre los cuatro chicos que se presentaron. Cuando aquel joven término de hablar subió otra joven la cual Ana ya conocía ella era Mayu.

-Hay otra más- dijo la única chica de los García.

-¿Otra?-dijo extrañada la joven que recién había entrado.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora sí son dos nos podemos me ter en problemas?- dijo el más pequeño presente.

-Ja, no van a decir nada sí nos temen- dijo la joven morena. Ante tal comentario los Garcia se separaron en dos grupos, los cuatro estaban dispuestos a golpearlas pero de repente una chica llegó saltando desde los cielos la cual era Mei.

-YA DEJEN DE MOLESTAR-grito la joven.

-Tú y que ejército-ante este comentario otra joven apareció sólo que esta era Hikaru.

-Wau que miedo cuatros chicas flacuchentas y enanas- dijo el mayor de los García.

-Sí no-dijo Mayu al momento de lanzar lo que parecía ser una cuchilla la cual controlaba con una cuerda que era indetectable.

-Sí- dijo Mei Mei al momento de dar una patada a la cabeza del segundo García. Ante esto los otros dos García se fueron resignados.

-Esos eran los Garcia-dijo Mei Mei- Mei-se creen los reyes de aquí por eso nadie viene aquí.

-Entonces que hacen aquí- dijo Mayu de manera indiferente.

-Porque te vimos subir y sabíamos que iba a ver líos.

-Bueno eso no interesa- dijo Ana en un intento de tratar de hacer amigos- soy Ana y ustedes son sí no me equivoco: Hikaru, Mei Mei Y Mayu-dijo apuntando a las mencionadas.

-Exacto- dijo Mei Mei. -Ustedes dos son nuevas porque se apartaron- dijo Hikaru cambiando de tema.

-Pues...- dijo Mayu.

** Holas, ya lo actualice y cómo dije seré más activas estas semanas gracias a que estoy en vacaciones.**

** Rubén: pero igual tienes que ir los sábados, tienes inglés, entrenamiento, práctica, gimnacio y quién sabe a qué cosa más te meterán. **

**Ya se no me lo recuerdes pero aún tengo toda la mañana, y unas horas de la noche así que voy a estar más activa. **

**Rubén: mentirosa no tienes toda la mañana tienes que ir gimnacio.**

** HAY, bueno tengo parte de la mañana pero al menos me puedo desvelar. La cosa es que me sacare tiempo. PREGUNTAS, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿En qué puedo mejorar?**

**Ambos: Nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-Pues…-dijo Mayu dudosa.

-Me cuesta hacer amigos-dijo Ana yendo directo al grano.

-Bueno estaremos abajo si quieres hablar con nosotras y será mejor que bajen de aquí- dijo Hikaru de manera muy amistosa.

Ambas chicas asintieron y presenciaron como Hikaru y Mei Mei se marchaban.

-Yo pensé que Hikaru era una alumna nueva- dijo Ana muy extrañada.

-Al parecer con solo unas horas de estar hoy aquí ya tiene una amiga, ojala tuviera esa capacidad-dijo Mayu dirigiéndose a la salida.

-ESPERA- grito Ana provocando que detuviera su paso-Tu quieres amigas, yo también que tal si lo somos- dijo ofreciendo su mano la otra joven tardo en responder pero al final lo hizo.

-Amigas- dijo Mayu al momento de darle la mano en son de amistad.

-EN EL PATIO-

-Bien veamos en que clases nos podemos ver- dijo el pequeño bajo la sombra de un árbol dirigiéndose a su amigo Kenta.

-Música, sí; lenguaje, sí; artes, no; talleres; si, matemáticas, sí; cívica, sí; historia, no; deportes, no; idiomas, sí; tecnología, no; biología, si- así fueron diciendo el par de amigos con cada materia, poniendo una expresión feliz al decir si y una tristeza al pronunciar no.

-Ya hay que comer algo o sino el resto del día nos vamos a morir de hambre- dijo Kenta al finalizar su listado.

-¿Quieres entrar a eso?- dijo Yu apuntando a un tumulto de gente en lo que parecía ser la tienda.

-¿Quieres morir de hambre?-pregunto Kenta.

-Y si se lo pedimos a alguien- contesto Yu.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Kenta de manera inocente.

-Hay Kenta, ya es hora que aprendas el arte de ser una "ternurita"- dijo Yu apoyándose en su amigo iluso.

-¿Ternurita?-pregunto Kenta.

-SI, tendrás que aprender esa vieja arte de ser una ternurita y de quien mejor que del maestro- agrego Yu con cara de picardia.

Al terminar de decir lo anterior el pequeño pelinaranja se acerca a una joven castaña, de ojos azules.

-Me lo puedes comprar algo- dijo con cara de perito abandonado.

La chica la cual era Madoka fue consumida por la ternura, entro aquel combate y salió con toda tranquilidad, eso fue posible gracias a una gran arma llamada gritar.

-Gracias-dijo Yu.

-YU, que te he dicho de pedir ese favor a las chicas- dijo un joven peliplata.

-Los chicos no caerían- contesto el pequeño mientras hacia un puchero.

-Tranquilo, no fue nada, mucho gusto Madoka- dijo la joven al presentarse al otro joven.

-Tsubasa- dijo al corresponder el saludo.

-Aclaro, yo no puedo pedir un favor pero tú si puedes coquetear- dijo el pequeño Yu con una cara de picardía.

-Yu no voy a caer- dijo el Joven- no de nuevo- pensó el joven.

-Yu ya ríndete no va a volver a caer en esa para que salgas de líos, hola Tsubasa- comento Kenta al acercase al trió- mucho gusto me llamo Kenta-dijo al momento de darle una mirada tierna a la castaña.

Los cuatro empezaron a hablar un rato hasta que oyeron un montón de gritos provenientes de la parte trasera de la escuela la cual era la que nunca veían los profesores, gerentes, etc. El cuarteto se dirigió al lugar.

Al llegar al lugar vieron a un chico de pelo blanco con una franja roja al lado izquierdo, paliando contra 4 chicos que no llevaban el uniforme de la academia.

- Ryuga-dijo Tsubasa de manera furiosa.

-¿Ryuga es un busca pleitos?-pregunto ingenua Madoka.

-Sí, el pelea solo porque si, ahora porque será seguramente por algo estúpido, ese tipo es tan despreciable- dijo Yu con furia.

En un descuido de los peleoneros un chico empujo a Madoka dejándola en el suelo.

-Oye esto no es un desfile- dijo al momento de querer golpear a Madoka, ante tal cosa Tsubasa se quería meter, pero apareció un pelirrojo el cual detuvo el golpe.

-Ya todos los de Hikikomori lárguense- grito Ryuga muy enojado.

-¿Tu eres el que mete a estos tipos?- dijo una joven de piel clara y ojos marrones de igual forma claros.

-YA HASTA AQUÍ- grito Ryuga al momento de acercarse a la joven.

-Ana, salemos de un lio y nos metes a otro- dijo Mayu ya lista para lanzar su cuchilla.

Pero el camino del busca pleitos fue interrumpido gracias a un joven de pelo verde y ojos turquesas.

-Ryuga, meterte con chicas ¿enserio?- dijo de forma sarcástica el joven.

-Kyoya ya largo- dijo al momento de detenerse.

-Oblígame- dijo Kyoya de una manera retadora.

-Kyoya está loco, lo van a triturar- expreso el joven de pelo naranja y café de nombre Nile.

-Hay que ser positivos, el es muy ágil y rápido- dijo un joven que estaba junta a Nile el cual era moreno, de pelo negro y ojos cafés de nombre Demure.

-Si Nile, Kyoya ganara- agrego el joven robusto de pelo morado.

-Y que me aras agarraras una espadita y me tocaras- dijo Ryuga al burlarse

-Y tú que correas **(Ryuga practica atletismo en especial los 400 metros)**- contesto el peliverde encendiendo el enojo del mayor.

-Un profesor- se oyó el grito el grito de una joven provocando el escape de casi todos los estudiantes, acepto de Ana, Mayu, Kyoya, Nile, Demure, Benkei, Ginga, Tsubasa, Madoka y los dos chiquitines.

-Esa voz me sonó muy conocida- dijo Nile.

-Chicos, ya se meten en peleas el primer día- dijo Mei Mei.

-Ja, no veo que hicimos nosotros, tu siempre andas diciendo que seamos caballeros y ahora resulta que lo hacemos y nos terminas gritando-dijo Demure tratando de defender a su amigo.

-SI- dijo sin ocultar su decepción- y aun de paso meten a los chicos nuevos.Y tu Tsubasa no te quedas atrás metiste a dos y ustedes también a dos.

En ese momento toca el timbre y todos acepto Tsubasa, Kenta y Yu se dirigían a la misma aula.

-Gracias por la ayuda- dijo Madoka mientras se dirijan a su curso- seguro que estas bien ese golpe parecía muy doloroso.

-Si tranquila- dijo el pelirrojo- por cierto me llamo Ginga y tu ¿Madoka?

-Sí, mucho gusto Ginga- respondió Madoka para finalmente regalar una tierna sonrisa.

-Si igualmente- dijo Ginga dando una gran sonrisa- tal vez no sea tan malo estar aquí- pensó el chico.

*Con Kyoya, Nile, Demure y Benkei*

-Porque esta vez de metiste, Kyoya-pregunto Demure extrañado.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste si no lo hacíamos Mei nos iba a gritar peor de lo que hizo-contesto Kyoya un tanto indiferente.

-Pero mayormente no te importa que te grite-dijo Nile.

-Créanme si quieren y si quieren no, no me importa- dijo Kyoya al acelerar el paso, dejando a sus amigos atrás.

-¿Por qué será?- dijo Benkei muy extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

**Holas, disculpar por lo horrible del anterior capitulo, bueno esto responde tu pregunta ananeko si va a ver romance, y ya es obvio cual será una parejita, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿En qué puedo mejorar?**

**Ruben: Hola aquí estoy para preguntarles quien prefieren que tenga pareja ¿Kenta o Yu? ¿Tsubasa con quien quieren que este?**

**Bueno dudas me avisan no tengo problemas para responder, me despido.**

**Ambos nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

-CLASE DE ARTES-

-Bueno me llamo Daichi, chicos y chicas, hoy como es primer día que los conozco voy a pedirles algo espontaneo dibujen y pinten algo que sientan, denle su sello- dijo un profesor que era ya un poco mayor pero de una gran actitud.

Ante tal comentario algunos se pusieron a crear enseguida mientras otros simplemente se quedaban pensando, la clase estaba finalizando y la creaciones eran hermosas algunas más profundas que otras.

-Que hermosos cuadros-dijo el profesor al momento de iluminarse sus ojos.

-Madoka, que hermoso cuadro pero que significa-dijo el profesor al ver que la joven había pintado a una chica reflejándose en el espejo pero su reflejo no era la misma chica si no un joven.

-Bueno, pues aunque suene algo vulgar mi corazón busca a quien dedicarse- dijo la castaña al momento de sonrojarse.

-JAJAJA-dijo el hombre al reírse-tranquila entre nos yo estoy de acuerdo a que los jóvenes den atención a sus corazones, toda artes ya se escribir, cantar, pintar nace de ese bello sentimiento, paso al siguiente cuadro, el cual era de Ginga el cual mostraba un muñeco de trapo sin un ojo de botón, que estaba tirado en el suelo también se podía ver una mano que parecía ser femenina alzando ese muñeco- que hermosa pintura pero de igual forma, ¿Qué significa?

-Pues, en estos momento de mi vida al salir de mi entorno me cuesta mucho adaptarme y bueno espero alguien que me pueda levantar- dijo el joven pelirrojo encantando la mirada de cierta castaña.

-Todos hemos pasado por eso alguna vez-dando una mirada de compresión- veamos el siguiente-el siguiente era de Demure, este mostraba un pájaro el cual volaba de un desierto y se dirigía a un árbol hermoso.

-Bueno mi cuadro significa que aunque este sea mi segundo año en su fantástica clase, aun trato de llegar a ese árbol el cual para mí significa el éxito-dijo Demure a lo que Nile lo miro con una mirada de comprensión.

-Vas a ver qué vas a superar ese desierto, VEAMOS EL SIGUIENTE- dijo el maestro, el siguiente cuadro era el de Nile, el cual era un amanecer.

-El amanecer significa el comienzo de un nuevo dia, pues estar aquí para muchos de nosotros significa un nuevo comienzo y para mí significa eso el iniciar de nuevo, bueno decidí hacer el comienzo del amanecer ya que en ese punto es cundo queda más que contar del día al igual que mi vida.

-Es cierto esto es solo el comienzo, SIGUIENTE- el siguiente era Kyoya, su cuadro representaba un león saliendo de una jaula de una manera agresiva.

-Significa libertad, liberarse-dijo un poco en voz bajo lo último.

-Bien, Sigamos- este era Benkei, el represento un toro el cual tenía una persona enzima siendo tirada.

-El toro es indomable, al igual que yo, pero también hay toros que son domados con facilidad al igual que alguna parte de mí-dijo el chico.

-Todos tenemos esa parte, SIGUIENTE-la siguiente era Ana, ella pinto con acuarelas un hermoso mar y un amanecer.

-Significa lo gran y desconocido que es el mundo, que aun me falta mucho por conocer y el amanecer da a entender que mi vida rucien comienza y que aun tengo mucho que aprender, sentir y conocer- dijo la chica dando una mirada baja.

-Todos aun tenemos cosas por aprender, SIGUIENTE- la siguiente era Mayu la cual había pintado una jaula de pájaros la cual su pequeña puerta era presionada por la pequeñas criaturitas, también se podía ver a dos hombres desagradables tratando de cerrar la pequeña puerta.

-Significa que trabajando juntos, podemos proteger nuestros ideales, tal vez lo hagamos lentamente, pero algún día esos pequeños pájaros saldrán de esa jaula- ese comentario atrajo la atención de la joven de pelo marrón claro que estaba a su lado.

*Despues de muchos cuadros*

-Chicos, estos cuadros son muy hermosos espero que todo el año sean así de entusiastas, bueno ya va a tocar el timbre ya pueden estar alistando sus cosas-dijo el hombre mayor con una sonrisa.

Toco el timbre y ya era hora que todos se separasen y fueran sus despectivos deportes es decir los nuevos alumnos conocerían a personas de otros grados.

-CLASE DE ESGRIMA-

-Ya Kyoya dime-dijo Nile mientras se ponían su uniforme.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Kyoya.

-¿Por qué defendiste a esas dos chicas?-dijo Nile medio enojado ya que su amigo sabía a que se refería.

-Ya lo dije si no me crees tú problema-dijo poniéndose la protección a la cara.

-Ya digamos que eso fue verdad, entonces porque la miraste a Mayu de cierta forma en la clase de arte- dijo el joven al ponerse la careta.

-¡¿Qué?! YO MIRE A ANA NO A MAYU ME ESTAS CONFUDIENDO CONTIGO-dijo el peliverde sorprendido.

-VES acerté…espera yo no estaba mirando a Mayu no soy tan obvio como tu- dijo el chico sorprendido así soltando su florete.

-AAA ENTONCES LO ADMITES- dijo el peliverde ante el comentario de su amigo.

-ENTONCES TU TAMBIEN-dijo su amigo.

-De acuerdo tal vez esas chicas nos agraden un poco, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que ni siquiera las conocemos hay que pensar, recuerdas lo que paso con Selene-dijo el peliverde al quitarse la careta para mostrar su cara.

-Tienes razón, hay que conocerlas-dijo el chico pelinaranja al quitarse la careta y levantar su florete.

Ellos se quedaron pensando en aquella conversación toda su práctica.

-ENTRENAMIENTO DE TAEKWONDO-

La joven de pelo marrón se cambiaba su uniforme para así ponerse el Dobok **(el uniforme blanco) **en ese momento entro otra chica a los vestidores ella era una joven de piel blanca y pelo celeste.

-Hola, eres nueva ¿no?-dijo la chica al entrar y dejar su mochila.

-Sí, mucho gusto mi nombre es Mayu-dijo la joven.

-Sophi- dijo ella con una sonrisa **(muchos no se imaginaran a Sophi en un deporte así, pero créanme conozco a chicas con ese tipo de actitud y que físicamente nada que ver por son muy buena en los combates)**

Ambas se cambiaron y salieron de los vestidores, ambas eran cinturones negros, en ese momento apareció su Kyosa **(profesor)**. Este les hizo entrenar toda la clase como nunca pero aunque la clase fue muy cansadora esto no impidió que Sophi y Mayu entablaran una amistad.

-PRACTICA DE FUTBOL-

-Ana estaba practicando con el valón después de hacer un duro calentamiento, pero de repente le llego un balonazo a la cabeza el que pateo tal balón fue Ginga.

-LOSIENTO-grito el joven al dar una pequeña inclinación a la chica.

La joven solo se contuvo y respiro profundamente y dijo.

-No hay problema, ¿Ginga?- dijo la joven.

-Sí, Ana- dijo el pelirrojo ofreciendo su mano.

Esta correspondió el saludo, el entrenamiento paso con mucha tranquilidad hasta que…

**Holas, bueno el nuevo capítulo se los presento, PREGUNTAS ¿En qué puedo mejorar? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ruben: Bueno, yo vengo con una PREGUNTA ¿quieren que aparezca yo? Vamos se que quieren.**

**Ya que ellas decidan, voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas antes posible, si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en decirme la responderé con mucho gusto.**

**Ruben: Ananeko espero que te guste como estamos usando tu OC'S**

**Sí, bueno con eso dicho me despido.**

**Ambos: Nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Sonó el Timbre y Demure, Ana, Mayu, Ginga y Madoka se dirigían a clases de literatura.

-CLASE DE LITERATURA-

La profesora les había encargado que escribieran un historia la cual expresara los sentimientos más fuertes que tuvieron últimamente, muchos de los alumnos no tenían problemas al escribir bellamente mientras que otros ya tenían dificultades, pero Ginga no estaba en ninguno de los grupos ya que el ni estaba escribiendo sino solamente estaba viendo a Madoka, esto era tan ridículo que cualquiera que tuviera ojos podía darse cuenta que el ya sentía cierta atracción a hacia ella.

-Que obvio es- susurro la joven Ana al ver a Ginga

-Ginga con Madoka, si es muy obvio-dijo Mayu sin titubeos.

-Sí, ¿crees que ya se haya dado cuenta?- pregunto Ana en voz baja para no llamar la atención de la maestra.

-Madoka, no es demasiado ingenua **(hay que ser honestos)**- dijo la joven de ojos oscuros.

-Sí, es cierto y ¿Cómo estuvo tu practica?- respondió la chica, para así cambiar de tema.

-Bien y porque tanto interés por Ginga ahora, hace unas dos horas ni lo conocías- dijo la joven al notar tal comportamiento.

-Lo conocí en el entrenamiento, es una buena persona pero… algo lento solo un poco-dijo la chica.

-Haa y que vas a hacer después de las clases- dijo Mayu ya que esa clase era la última del día.

-Ir a mi hogar supongo, al igual que ¿Tu?- pregunto Ana esperando una respuesta normal, la cual no recibió siquiera tuvo respuesta.

Toco el timbre, y todos se fueron de inmediato incluyendo a la chica que nunca respondió dejando así a Ana con la incógnita.

-EN LA SALIDA-

El joven de pelo naranja se adelanto a sus amigos pues el tenía que ir a comprar ciertas cosas y llegar a su hogar lo mas antes posible, pero gracias a su apuro tuvo que darse la vuelta pues había olvidado guardar uno de sus cuadernos en su casillero, gracias al apuro de dos persona estas dos chocaron las cuales fueron Mayu y Nile.

-DISCULPA-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, tal choque provoco que ambos hicieran caer algunas de las cosas que llevaban, ambos se arrodillaron a recoger las cosas del otro pues eso sería lo que toda persona haría ayudar al que perjudico.

-Disculpa enserio, no pude fijarme bien por el apuro- dijo el chico muy apenado ayudando a levantarse a la chica y entregarle las cosas que se habían caído.

-No hay problema, mas por lo contrario tu discúlpame-dijo la joven de igual forma apenada entregando las cosas que se le habían caído al chico.

Estas pequeñas disculpas se volvió una gran conversación, después de ir a guardar tal cuaderno los dos jóvenes mantuvieron una gran conversación así conociéndose mejor, finalizando esa tarde con un simple chau, pero de gran significado.

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-

El día apenas comenzaba, los estudiantes se iban a sus respectivas aulas, Ana llego temprano a su segunda clase para suplantar lo del primer día ya que le tocaba con el misma profesora, lo que ella no se esperaba era que un joven de pelo verde y ojos turquesas también llegase temprano y mucho menos se esperaba que él le hablase:

-Hola, Ana si no me equivoco-dijo el peliverde al poner su mochila a su pupitre.

-Exacto, Kyoya ¿no?-pregunto la joven un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, ¿Cómo entraste a la escuela?-pregunto el chico de una forma repentina.

-Hice la audición como todos- dijo la chica ingenua.

El joven solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza-no todos entran por la audición, en nuestra clase hasta donde yo sé solo tú y la tal Madoka son las únicas que entraron por esa via, la otra via es que pagan un dineral y la ultima y la que es despreciada muchos las becas de salvamiento- dijo al bajar un poco la cabeza al decir lo último.

-¿Salvamiento?-dijo extrañada por tal palabra-¿tu lo agregaste o es así en verdad?-pregunto la chica pues era algo extraño que una beca llevara ese complemento.

-En realidad es de emancipación, pero eso es para que suene más bonito-dijo el chico.

-Ya veo y tu como entraste-dijo curiosa la chica tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Por beca familiar tres de mis hermanas ya estudiaron aquí- dijo el chico un poco desanimado al mencionar a su familia.

-¿tres hermanas?-dijo sorprendida por el numero.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza-tengo dos hermanos menores mas, un chico y una chica, en total somos seis cuatro chicas y dos chicos- dijo el chico un tanto desalentado-Y tu que hasta ahora solo hemos hablado de mi-dijo el chico animándose así mismo.

**(lo siento por no preguntar esto, pero esto lo encontré en un cementerio tuyo así que espero que no te hagas lio, disculpara sino te gustara)**

-Bueno siempre fui sobre protegida por mis padres, pero desde mi último cumpleaños me dieron más libertad y también la oportunidad de poder entrar aquí- dijo la chica sin dar tantas vueltas al asunto.

Esas insignificantes preguntas, llevaron a una conversación, la cual fue interrumpida por el sonido de un timbre.

-¿Mayu?-dijo Ana la verla sentada.

-Sí, hola que tal con Kyoya-dijo la chica con la esperanza de borrar lo que había hecho ayer.

-Bien, es muy agradable, y tú con Nile ayer-dijo con una cara de picardía.

-¿QUE?-dijo la joven sorprendida ante tal comentario-¿COMO?

-Tengo contactos- dijo la chica con una sonrisa picara y los ojos serrados.

-Si lo logre conocer más, pero tú con Kyoya- así ambas se empezaron a molestar una a la otra hasta que finalmente llego la señorita Mai.

-BUENO, ya estaba ansiosa por esto ya espero que canten las canciones que hallan elegido, ya tengo algo planeado después de esto bueno el primero será la señorita Amano-dijo la profesora con una sonrisa.

**Holas, se que tenía que actualizar ayer pero recibí una mala noticia y lo único que pude escribir fue mi otro finc, pero ya se me paso y decidí que ya no me voy a meter en ese problema.**

**Ruben: Créanme es una sabia decisión, ya pronto voy a aparecer, bueno preguntas ¿Qué les pareció? ¿En que puede mejorar?**

**Sí, bueno tengo una preguntilla para Ananeko que canción quieres cantar, espero que te guste como estamos usando tu OC'S y sobre lo que Selene les hizo a los dos chicos pues pronto lo descubrirás.**

**Ambos: Nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**_NINGUNA DE LAS CANCIONES AQUÍ PRESENTADAS SON DE MI PROPIEDAD CADA UNA DE ELLAS LES PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES_**

Madoka se paro y se dirigió al frente con un poco de nerviosismo **(la música es de fondo es decir no hay pianista, guitarrista, etc.)** y así empezó a cantar: **(1)**

Sueños rotos que están rondando En mi corazón Y todo es causa de este amor... Sueños Que eleva, ríes, te enojas. Sin control Con lo mejor de mí... Tantas promesas en que he fallado, tantas historias que te he contado, tanto silencio cuando no se qué hacer. Son tantas cosas que ya he olvidado Tantos rencores en el pasado, Tantas las veces en que te perdone. Si yo te doy Algo de mí Es mi intención De verte alegre hoy Y hacerte siempre más feliz Si estoy junto a ti

Es porque quiero ser tu apoyo

Y darte parte de mí

Y yo por siempre estaré

Cuando tú creas

Que no pobras seguir Yo estaré junto a ti a...

Eres parte de mi a...

-Eso estuvo hermoso Madoka bueno ahora la siguiente va hacer Selene- dijo la maestra al finalizar de dar unos cuantos aplausos.

Ante tal comentario la mayoría de la clase permaneció anonadada.

-Profesora, Selene no está en esta clase- dijo Nile al levantar la mano.

-Si el primer día no estaba, pero gracias a que Mei Mei tuvo que irse a otra clase por choque de horarios tuvimos que cambiar con alguien ese horario y Selene se ofreció- dijo la profesora- pero no la veo se le debió hacer tarde-agrego la profesora para luego suspirar- pero bueno hay que seguir le vamos a dar tiempo hasta la última persona que cante, la siguiente seria… Hikaru- dijo la maestra para luego hacerle una seña a la mencionada.**(2)**

Veo en tus ojos esa luz  
En tu Interior.  
Siento Dormido el corazón  
Quisiera despertar  
Mi alma se hunde en la oscuridad  
Mi espíritu duerme y la frialdad  
Congela cada parte de mi  
Dame tu amor

Nunca Mas  
Tu Puedes Salvar  
- Vamos ya-**(coro)**  
Mi alma y mucho mas  
- Siente –**(coro)**  
Yo te seguiría hasta el Final  
- a Luchar** (coro)**  
Sálvame de mi - Vamos Ya  
Y De lo que sufrí - Siente  
Sálvame de quien me convertí

Ya no alejes mas de mi  
Es un Infierno estar sin ti  
Soy un demonio sin tu amor  
Dame tu luz

Nunca mas  
Tu Puedes Salvar - Basta ya  
Mi alma y mucho mas - Siente  
Yo te seguiría hasta el Final - a Luchar  
Salva este amor - Dime cual  
Que hay en mi interior - Siente -  
Sálvame la vida por favor  
Dame tu amooooor - Te diré la Verdad  
Es imposible  
Dame tu amor -

hielo en la Sangre siento yo, sin tu Calor  
Muere Lento Mi pobre corazón  
Apiádate  
Todo El tiempo no sé cómo no pude ver  
Que nuestro amor Puede florecer  
No quisiera dormirme por siempre  
Despierta la pasión nuevamente  
Yo Te amo, te odio y te deseo también  
No te vas a escapar de mi  
Jamás Te irás  
Salvarme yaaa

Despertar  
Tu Puedes Salvar - Basta ya  
Mi alma y mucho mas - Siente  
Yo te seguiría hasta el Final - a Luchar  
Salva este amor - puede ser  
Que hay en mi interior - Siente  
Sálvame la vida por favor  
Dame tu amooooor -te diré la verdad  
Siempre te voy a amar  
Dame tu amor

Al finalizar la canción al igual que a Madoka aplaudieron.

-Bien, veamos la siguiente es Mayu-dijo la profesora a lo que la joven se levanto para ir al frente.**(3)**

Tengo que aceptar, que fui presa del temor  
sin saber que pasaba,  
esta realidad, se refleja en mi pasado de cobarde  
por eso

seguramente el bello cielo, le dará color  
a mi opaco corazón, lo se muy bien

quiero soñar sin descansar, y así poder volar  
dejando atrás cualquier intento de caer  
dentro de mi una emoción, comienza a crecer  
y me doy cuenta que, soy débil si no estas  
la fuerza me das contra la oscuridad  
los sueños de mi corazón jamas se perderán

quiero estar siempre junto a ti  
todos mis sueños te daré

me puse a buscar, los destellos de una luz  
que me guié- por siempre  
y recordare que el presente es el momento mas preciado  
si cierras, esos ojos al triste mundo  
veras el dolor de un cálido sentir sobre tu piel

En realidad convertirás, tus sueños esta vez  
no habrá razón para temblar ni escapar  
quiero cuidar todo tu ser,y tu dolor sanar  
Viajan-do en un profun-do sueño pasara  
lo que prometí siempre se mantendrá  
los fuertes lazos que creamos no se romperan

aunque mi voz se quiebre se, tu nombre gritare  
déjame ver el gran milagro de tu amor

quiero so-ñar sin descansar, y así poder volar  
dejando atrás cualquier intento de caer  
dentro de mi una emoción, comienza a crecer  
y me doy cuenta que, soy débil si no estas  
la fuerza me das contra la oscuridad  
los sueños de mi corazón jamas se perderán

quiero estar por siempre junto a ti  
todos mis sueños te daré

al fin tu llanto secare  
voy a dar todo de mi ser.

-Bien vamos con el siguiente la cual es Ana-dijo la profesora después de unos aplausos provocados por la canción, (**ya sabrán que voy a poner a los principales nada más porque sino esto sería eterno)**

De esa manera la joven se levanto y se dirijio al frente y empezó a cantar. **(4)**

Es dolor el saber  
que lo nuestro se puede terminar  
porque simple y sencillamente  
nunca he sabido actuar

Y se que mueres por mi, vives por mi  
y nunca me has dejado atrás  
aunque sabes que aveces yo soy solo miedo

pero vives en mi, junto a mi en mi interior  
en este corazón confundido  
por eso te pido por favor

[Estribillo:]  
Enséñame a quererte un poco más  
y a sentir contigo  
el amor que tu me das  
desvancece el frío  
Quiero verte ya  
Enséñame a quererte un poco más  
y a vivir contigo  
que no aguanto la ansiedad  
de saberte mío  
quiero ir donde vas

Lejos de pensar  
que me estoy haciendo mal  
tengo que reconocer  
que todo esto me ha salido mal

Por eso voy a aprender, voy a vivir  
voy a abrazarte más y más  
y no quiero y no debo y no puedo dejar de verte  
por que vives en mi junto a mí  
en mi interior en este corazón confundido  
por eso te pido por favor

[Estribillo]

Es dolor el saber  
que lo nuestro puede terminar  
por que simple y sencillamente  
nunca he sabido actuar

-Grandioso ahora turno de los chico primero será Nile- ante tal cosa el joven solo se levanto y se dirigió al frente de la clase para así iniciar. **(5)**

Hey  
Si, ok Todos Deseamos Crecer y Amar  
Como en un Cajón nuestra alma esta.  
El limite Tu lo harás  
Vamos sal ya, no lo dudes mas  
Este Orgulloso Corazón No me detendrá ahora.

Noo nunca Cambiare lo que soy  
Mas debo mis impulsos Aprender a ignorar

Exorciza mi Alma  
Y Aleja el maldito dolor,  
Hazme sentir el Amor  
Besándome ahora.

Sé que te hice Daño y Ahora me Siento tan mal  
Y Aunque trate de Entenderlo  
Me siento como un adulto sin vida.

No, No sé si tu eres para mi,  
Pero al menos lo voy a intentar.  
Nadie podrá apagar el Fuego en mí  
Sé que Fácil no va ser  
Y que si llueve Fuerte, mucho me voy a mojar  
Pero no apagaran mi fuego  
Con Orgullo ardera mi corazón

Tal Como lo Predije  
Comenzó a llover.  
Y empiezo a recordar problemas del ayer  
Me Hablas de un futuro  
Y lo que puede ser.  
Se encendió la pasión y empezamos a pelear.  
Exorciza mi Alma  
Y Aleja el maldito dolor,  
Hazme sentir el Amor  
Besándome ahora.

Tienes que Entenderlo, pues por ti siempre voy a luchar  
Y tu serás el Rival más difícil

No, No se, si tu eres para mi,  
Pero al menos lo voy a intentar.  
Nadie podrá apagar mi fuego interior.

Se que no vas entender  
Y que si no me callo, Tu te puedes molestar  
Pero no escucharas Silencio  
Con Amor te Hablara mi corazón  
Noo nunca Cambiare lo que soy  
Mas debo tus consejos Aprender a escuchar

Noo nunca Cambiare lo que soy  
Más debo este Orgullo Aprender a ignorar

Si no estás a mi lado, me invade la soledad  
Me siento incapaz de entender quien soy yo

Sé que si a mi lado estas  
Muy fuerte puedo ser y todo podemos lograr  
La Pasión Continúa Ardiendo  
No, Yo no me rendiré  
Porque yo te amo de Verdad  
Endemoniado viviré si te vas  
Yo Sé que todo puede ser, y el destino se pueda cambiar.  
Pero no Apagaras mi Fuego  
Este ardiente Fuego.  
No apagaran mi Amor, Por siempre yo te amareee  
No Apagaran, no Apagaran el Fuego en mi interior  
No Apagaran, no Apagaran mi Ardiente Corazón  
No Apagaran, no Apagaran la llama de mi amor  
No Apagaran, no Apagaran , no Apagaran mi Orgullo y mi ser.

-Bueno al parecer lo jóvenes tuvieron un buen comienzo, veamos quien sigue Tsubasa pasa adelante-dijo la maestra con una sonrisa. El joven se dirigió al frente y la música empezó para después unirse el **(6)**

Recuerdos de un día gris  
En que te perdí  
Recuerdo lo débil que fui  
Al luchar por ti  
Recuerdo lo feliz que fui  
Solo junto a ti

Y la verdad  
Creía ser tan fuerte  
Ahora se que no es así  
Debo agradecer...  
Lo que aprendí con el dolor  
Me ha hecho crecer

Respuestas que tanto espere  
Jamás escuche  
Por eso es que ahora las iré a buscar

Continuar  
Eso es lo que nos queda  
El tiempo es cruel  
Y pasa sin tener clemencia

Continuar  
Sin miedo a equivocarnos  
Aunque el peor miedo  
Sea vivir de nuevo  
Otro día gris

Como un ave que voló  
Muy cerca del sol  
Y tanta luz me deslumbró  
Por tanto calor

Así mismo me siento yo  
Con mi corazón  
Y la verdad  
Ahora soy más fuerte

Palabras de aliento están  
A mí alrededor  
Personas que  
Me quieren bien  
Me han hecho crecer

Respuestas que tanto espere  
Jamás escuche  
Por eso es que ahora las iré a buscar

Continuar  
Eso es lo que nos queda  
Y en el futuro  
Tener limpia la conciencia

Continuar  
Luchar con la esperanza  
Aunque el dolor se muestre  
Nuevamente en otro día gris

Puedo oír una voz  
Dentro de mi cabeza  
Me dice lucha más  
Creo que mi alma crecerá

La lluvia moja  
Pero no me impedirá seguir  
En este día tan gris

Woohoo

Continuar  
Eso es lo que nos queda  
El tiempo es cruel  
Y pasa sin tener clemencia

Continuar

Sin miedo a equivocarnos  
Aunque el peor miedo  
Sea vivir de nuevo en  
Otro día gris

**-**Muy bien como siempre Tsubasa bien el siguiente es Kyoya- ante tal cosa el mencionado se levanto y se puso adelante. **(7)**

Soy la pregunta del millón  
siempre la interrogación  
no respondas que sí porque sí  
Y qué, qué podrías tú decir  
si yo no te voy a oir  
no me entiendes  
y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí  
Jamás ya me vas a conocer  
niño y hombre puedo ser  
no me uses y apartes de tí  
y vi como alguien aprendió  
lo que nadie le enseñó  
no me entienden  
no estoy aquí  
Y yo sólo quiero ser real  
y sentir el mundo igual  
que nosotros seguir siempre así  
por qué yo tendría que cambiar  
nadie más lo va a intentar  
y no entienden  
que sigo aquí  
Y tú ves lo que ellos nunca ven  
te daría el cien por cien  
me conoces y ya no hay temor  
Yo mostraría lo que soy  
si tú vienes donde voy  
no me alcanzan  
si eres mi amigo mejor  
Que sabrán del mal y el bien  
yo no soy lo que ven  
todo un mundo durmiendo  
y yo sigo soñando por qué  
sus palabras susurran mentiras  
que nunca creeré  
Y yo sólo quiero ser real  
y sentir el mundo igual  
que nosotros, por ellos, por mí  
por qué yo tendría que cambiar  
nadie más lo va a intentar  
estoy sólo  
y sigo aquí  
Sólo yo  
estoy aquí  
sigo aquí  
sigo aquí

**-**Bien Kyoya bueno hasta aquí seria los jóvenes y Selene no vino, que habrá pasado par tal atraso- en ese instante la puerta se abro dejando ver a la joven mencionada exhausta.

-Disculpa por el atraso-dijo la joven fingiendo arrepentimiento.

-Selene la próxima no te voy a dejar entrar-dijo la profesora dejando su carácter bueno de lado-ya comenza.

I threw i whish in the well  
Don't ask me, i'll never tell  
I Looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin  
Hot night, wind was blowin  
Where you think you're going baby?

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the oter boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

You took your time with the call  
I took no time whit the fall  
You gabe me nothing at all  
But stille, you're in my way

I beg and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know i would feel it  
But is't in my way

Your stare was holdin  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin  
Hot night, wind was blowin  
Where you think you're going baby?

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the oter boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the oter boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
And you should know that

SO CALL ME,  
MAYBE

-Bien todas las presentaciones están hermosas-dijo al dar la espalda a su clase- bueno como yo quiero que esta clase este muy unida, van a hacer tríos para cantar y con acompañamiento musical, desafortunadamente he notado que entre algunos de ustedes hay tensión con alguno de sus compañeros- dijo al profesora al ver nuevamente las parejas-por esto los tríos los estoy poniendo así para que se unan mas-al finalizar tal cosa puso una cara de picardía-los tríos serán Kyoya, Nile, Selene trió 1; Ginga, Tsubasa, Mayu Trio 2;Benkei, Chau xin, Ana Trió 3; Madoka, Hikaru, Ruben **(un centenar de tríos mas) **

Cuando la maestra termino de decir los tríos muchos de sus alumnos tenían caras depresivas, a excepción de una joven de piel morena.

-Bueno chicos tiene 2 semanas para alistar su numero-dijo la profesora para que después sonara el timbre.

-Chicos ¿están bien?-pregunto Benkei a dos de sus amigos antes de darse la vuelta.

-Si-dijo Nile un poco desanimado.

Kyoya ni se molesto en responder.

**-CLASE DE COMPUTACION-**

-Bueno quiero ver sus tiempos en mecanet así que entren y hagan el último examen con retroceso-dijo el profesora para así empezar a caminar por todo el salón.

-Ya termine-dijo un joven al levantar la mano.

-Bien veo que eres muy veloz tu nombre cual es-dijo el profesor.

-Ruben Tiane-dijo el joven al ver al maestro.

Ante tal comentario del profesor un peliblanco mostro molestia para después alzar su mano.

-Ryuga veo que alguien ya te gana-dijo el profesor en forma de broma.

-Compadezco a ese chico- susurro Demure.

-Ya somos dos- agrego Nile.

**Sé que esta súper corto.**

**Ruben: como que corto debe ser el capítulo más largo que hayas escrito.**

**Quitale las canciones y vas a ver que es corto.**

**Ruben: si buen punto, POR QUE ME PUSISTE COMO PRESA DEL RYUGA.**

**A quien mas y iva a poner, asi las canciones.**

**1 (canción de Madoka)= Lo mejor de mi, Mago rey.**

**2(canción de Hikaru)= Sálvame la vida, Mago rey.**

**3(canción de Mayu)=Swort art online opening 1 full, fandub, doble cero.**

**4(cancion de Ana)=enseñame de RBD.**

**5(Cancion de Nile)=Exorcismo, Mago rey.**

**6(Cancion de Tsubasa)= Un dia gris, Mago rey.**

**7(Cancion de Kyoya)=Sigo aquí, Alex Ubago.**

**8(Cancion de Selene)=Call me maybe, Carly Rae.**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿En qué puedo mejorar?**

**Ambos: Nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

-SALIDA DE CLASES-

El sol se ponía y un grupo de amigos está dispuesto a ir a comer algo antes de regresar a sus hogares, bueno o eso pensaban…

-Ustedes dos a donde planean ir-se oyó una voz femenina.

-¿Selene que quieres?-respondió un joven de pelo verde.

-Ya hay que empezar a tomar las decisiones para música-dijo la chica.

Ante tal comentario los dos chicos se miraron desganados y simplemente asintieron para después seguir a la chica.

-SALON DE MUSICA-

-Bien primero hay que elegir la canción-dijo la muchacha morena con mucha emoción-Cual podría ser.

-Yo boto por "Libre"**(1)**-dijo Nile.

-Digo lo mismo-agrego el peliverde.

-¿Libre? ¡PERO ESO SOLO TIENE DOS VOCES Y AMBAS TIENEN QUE SER MASCULINAS O FEMENINAS!-dijo la chica enojada.

-Exacto dos chicos, tenemos la batería, el piano y la guitarra bueno ya está decidido-dijo Nile como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Bueno ya está decidido-dijo el Kyoya con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya hay que practicar-agrego el otro chico al pararse y dirigirse hacia la batería.

-QUE, ya decidieron que instrumento van a tocar-dijo la chica indignada.

-Claro, tu la guitarra, Nile la batería y yo el teclado-dijo el chico.

-Ya decidieron todo.

-Claro tuvimos mucho tiempo para practicar sobre el tema-agrego Nile con una cara picaresca.

Se pusieron a practicar por bastantes horas hasta que se asomaba el atardecer, ante esto Nile se fue rápidamente pues el lugar donde el dormía tenía un toque de queda.

-Kyoya, ¿Por qué se comportaron así?-dijo la joven fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el chico indignado-queremos verte lo menos posible.

-Hee ¿Por qué?-dijo la chica fingiendo indignación.

-¿Por qué? COMO SI NO SUPIERAS TU SABES MEJOR QUE NADIE LO QUE OCURRIO- grito el joven con gran rabia.

-No me grites- pidió "amablemente" la joven-se que fue un error, tu eres mejor que el sabes bien que le está aquí por salvamiento crees que él te hace competencia-agrego la chica de forma seductora.

-QUE TU TAMBIEN ESTAS AQUÍ POR SALVAMIENTO-dijo el chico enfurecido ante tal comentario.

La joven solo negó con la cabeza-Solo el primer año, luego entre por audición que me crees-dijo la chica.

-ME DA IGUAL NO VOLVERE A CAER-contesto el joven para recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida.

-ESPERA-grito la chica para interponerse en el camino del joven, acercarse al joven y darle un tierno beso.

La reacción del chico fue separarse de inmediato mirarla con desprecio aunque eso no fue tan atemorizante tomando en cuenta que el chico estaba un tanto sonrojado, el simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió.

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-

Todos los jóvenes de la prestigiosa academia entraban a esta cada uno dirigiéndose a sus respectivas aulas y justamente en la de Biología el joven de pelo verde se encontraba sentado solo en aquel cuarto.

-Hola-dijo la joven Mei Mei. A lo que Kyoya no respondió pues se encontraba muy distraído, ante tal cosa la joven primero movía su mano ante la mirada perdida del chico hasta que se arto y decidió darle un golpe.

-QUE RAYOS TE OCURRE-grito el chico sobándose la cabeza.

-¿A mí? Tu eres el que anda distraído-dijo la joven..

-No ando distraído-contesto el chico volviéndose a sentar.

-Si ya que paso con Ana-dijo la chica ignorando la respuesta.

-¿Qué? No, no paso nada-dijo el chico ignorando la mirada de la chica.

-Entonces que paso con Selene-agrego.

-¿Qué? Tu de donde sabes-ante tal comentario la joven le dio una bofetada-¿POR QUE FUE ESO?

-POR IDIOTA DESPUES DE LO QUE TE HIZO A TI Y A NILE VUELVES A ESTAR CON ELLA.

-QUE NO NADA QUE VER-grito el chico-solo que ayer bueno ella posiblemente-agrego el chico esta vez solo hablando-me beso-esto último en susurro.

-Ya entendí, pero no planearas andar con ella de nuevo-dijo la chica al darle la espalda al joven.

-Claro que no, no soy tan idiota.

-¿Dónde estaba Nile?-dijo la chica extrañada.

-Tuvo que irse antes.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos hablando de tus relaciones que tal con Ana-dijo la chica con cara picaresca.

-Que, nada-respondio el chico.

-Si, si tengo contactos no me pueden ocultar nada andas babas por ella, los chicos son tan obvios-dijo la chico para que después entrara al curso un joven peliplata-Vamos a continuar con esto luego ahora coy a hablar con Tsubasa de cierto tema.

**Holas, aquí el nuevo cap preguntillas ¿Qué le pareció?¿En qué puedo mejorar?**

**Ruben: si trataremos de actualizar lo más antes posible.**

**La de (1) Libre, de mago rey.**

**Ruben: Buen me despido.**

**Ambos: nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

-SALON DE IDIOMAS-

Nile se encontraba sentado en uno de los muchos escritorios, en eso entra una joven de pelo negro, ella simplemente se decidió sentarse y mirar por la ventana.

-Bien es mi oportunidad-pensó el muchacho-Hola Mayu-dijo el joven acercándose a la joven.

La joven simplemente volteo a verlo.

-Hola Nile, ¿te dejaron entrar a tu hogar?** (1)-**dijo la joven un tanto preocupada.

-A que entre, entre pero no por la puerta-contesto el chico un poco nervioso-¿A ti?-pregunto esta vez un tanto preocupado.

Ante la pregunto ella simplemente asintió-llego justo a tiempo, un minuto más y tuviera que haber entrado igual que tu.

-Y no terminamos de hablar ¿no?-dijo el chico.

-No, estabas apunto de decirme por te "salvaron" de Egipto-dijo la chica.

-Bueno en realidad no es nada muy importante, solo vio problemas políticos, económicos y sociales, en realidad vio bastantes enfrentamiento si querías ir a comprar algo tenias que ir ya con alguna cosa para cubrirte la cara y con vinagre por los gases, y eso era lo de menos muchas veces-dijo el joven recordando poco a poco.

-¿Siguen viendo esos problemas?-pregunto la chica, a lo que el chico simplemente asintió.

-Si por eso estoy aun aquí-dijo el joven un poco deprimido.

-En vacaciones regresas ¿no?-pregunto la chica.

-Si o eso se supone, pues ahora ya no voy a Egipto sino a Sabana con un amigo-respondió el chico tratando de animarse así mismo-¿Y tú?

-Vengo de un país muy pequeño que tiene problemas de todo tipo, la misma población ya forma grandes grupo para enfrentarse al gobierno, no hay ningún ciudadano que se salve de ser parte de uno, pues en si es una forma de protegerte a uno mismo, muchas parejas abandonan a sus hijos ya que bueno estar técnicamente en una guerra y cargar a un bebe consigo no es bueno, yo llegue aquí gracias a unos viejos amigos ellos tratan de sacar a la mayor gente posible-dijo la chica recordando poco a poco.

-Lo siento, pero no tendrías que volver en las vacaciones-dijo ya el chico un tanto preocupado, ante el comentario la chica solo asintió-No iras a otro lugar.

-NO, yo deje a muchas personas atrás por venir acá se que querían que venga, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante la situación, voy a volver-dijo la chica con gran decisión.

La conversación siguió y siguió hasta que finalmente toco el timbre.

-ENTRENAMIENTO DE FUTBOL-

Ana se encontraba practicando hasta que divisa a Ginga, ella se le acerca.

-Ginga, ¿Cómo vas con Madoka?-dijo la joven un tanto emocionada.

-Como tu vas con Kyoya-ante te esto la chica simplemente se sonrojo.

-¿Con Kyoya?-dijo la chica extrañada.

Antes que el pelirrojo podría responder el entrenador les empeso a gritar.

* * *

**Holas, se que esta corto.**

**Ruben: Tus capítulos siempre son cortos.**

**Ya sé, bueno ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ruben: el próximo cap esperemos que sea más largo.**

**Si seguramente lo será, bueno me despido.**

**Ambos: Nos leemos.**


End file.
